


New Year Fluff

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Heartwarming, Humor, New Years, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: 2020 may be ending, but that doesn't change the fact that Lumpy and Sniffles have more fun to look forward to in the upcoming year.





	New Year Fluff

(It is the day of New Year's Eve in the forest where the Happy Tree Friends live, and Lumpy is walking through the forest. He stops by the park, where he notices Sniffles sitting by himself. He walks over to him.)

Lumpy: Hey, Sniffles.

Sniffles: (looks up at him with a smile) Oh, hi, Lumpy. How are you on this lovely New Year's Eve?

Lumpy: I'm alright. How about you?

Sniffles: I'm alright, too. Why don't you sit down?

(Lumpy sits down next to him, and then thinks to himself.)

Lumpy: You know, Sniffles...

Sniffles: Yeah?

Lumpy: It's kind of hard to believe that the year is ending so soon. It feels like it just started.

Sniffles: Yeah, I know how that feels. I didn't think this year would be over as soon as it was, either. However...

Lumpy: However what?

Sniffles: A lot of things end as soon as they begin, and that's alright. What matters, however, is that we should make the most of them while we still can. And we should do the same for the upcoming year, because just like this year, we won't know how much fun we've had until it's over.

(Lumpy thinks about this for a long time, but then smiles.)

Lumpy: That's a good point, Sniffles. And by the way, there's something else I wanted to tell you...

Sniffles: What's that?

(Lumpy thinks for a while, but can't come up with anything.)

Lumpy: I... I can't remember. (Sniffles giggles.)

Sniffles: That's okay, Lumpy. Sometimes I can't remember the littlest things, either; it happens to the best of us.

Lumpy: (smiles) Oh. Well, you're not wrong. And actually, I think I do remember what I wanted to say.

Sniffles: That's good. What's that?

Lumpy: Thank you for being my friend, Sniffles. I don't know how this year would've turned out without you.

(Sniffles, who is touched, blushes in response as his eyes sparkle.)

Sniffles: Awww. Thank you, Lumpy. And thank you for being my friend, too - this year just wouldn't have been the same without you!

(He reaches over to give Lumpy a hug, and he quickly returns the favor. They keep each other in their arms for a long time before finally letting go.)

Sniffles: And one more thing. There is one other thing I love about having a new year approach...

Lumpy: And what's that?

Sniffles: Actually, it's two things...

(He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a feather, which he playfully tickles Lumpy's tummy with. Lumpy winces, then laughs.)

Lumpy: Hahahahahahaha!!

(Sniffles pulls his feather away from Lumpy's belly, but then tickles his nose with it. Lumpy's nostrils flare up as his snout twitches, and he lowers his eyelids as his breath hitches.)

Lumpy: Aaaah... Haaaaah... HAAAAAAHHHHH--

(Sniffles giggles, then pulls his feather away from his friend's nose. Just like that, Lumpy lets out an explosive sneeze, shooting his neck forwards as he does so.)

Lumpy: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

(Sniffles giggles even more from the sound of the sneeze. Lumpy then sulks as he rubs his nose with his forefinger.)

Sniffles: Hehehe! Gesundheit, Lumpy!

Lumpy: (sniffles) Thank you. (He reaches into his pocket, pulls out his white handkerchief and wipes his nose with it, holding the cloth with both hands.) I don't see what that had to do with the new year...

Sniffles: What I'm looking forward to in the new year is: one, more chances to tickle you, and two, more chances to hear you sneeze!

Lumpy: Oh. (He chuckles a bit, and Sniffles joins in. Lumpy then removes his handkerchief, rubbing his nose again with his forefinger.) Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised... I'm probably the most ticklish and sneeziest Tree Friend ever to live in this forest.

Sniffles: Yes, you are, Lumpy. Yes, you are.

(He and Lumpy giggle a bit more, both smiling at each other in happiness.)


End file.
